Sicret Lover
by Estrellia
Summary: Bella is a model for a famous stylist whe one night she meets with the famous movie star Edward Cullen. She wants a one night stand and he wants the same. After a one night they cant keep away from each other but their friends don't know about them
1. Chapter 1

"Alice, please don't make me do this" I said as I made my best puppy dog eyes

"No Bella you need to get out." She said and headed through my closet to pick up a dress for me.

"Please Alice I'm tired as hell and I have a photo shoot in 2 days and I have to get my beauty sleep." I said pleading God she'll fall for that one.

" Bella please. You need to go out for a change." She said " We're going on this new club called Midnight sun and I think you'll look fibulas in this with this" she said as she held a dress that would hardly cover any of my body " and these heels" she was holding long silver high heels that I was sure that I would've tripped if I was my old self.

Okay so this is my story. My name is Bella Swan and I'm 24 year old model of Franco Ferucci. I had long blond almost white hair (strange it was my natural color.) and boring brown eyes. I don't know what the modeling agency saw in me but it was obviously I took the job when they offered it to me before 11 mounts ago. I admit I have a nice body but that's only because I took care of it and don't eat everything although I love Mc Donald and KFC and all that fast food I don't eat it every day. Okay I'm not like those other models that look at the package to see how many calories it has.

One other thing you should know about me is that I don't like to go shopping or clubbing for that matter. I know shocking right? I know it's just I'm not into that whole atmosphere but I try my best to have fun and I admit I have good times when I'm whit friends.

I don't go into the whole flashy thing all that much but I like in a modern apartment. I was living with my best friend Alice. She's like a sister to me. We met at high school senior year. We're best friends since. Alice was a model herself. That's kind of the way I got my job when I was with her one day they mistaken me as a model and we hid it off. So Alice was amazingly beautiful. She had black spiky hair with dark blue eyes. Her skin is pale like mine.

She was about 5'5 short but had a body you could die for. She is currently dating a famous actor named Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper is a really cool guy and gorgeous guy. He has golden blond hair and light blue eyes like the color of the ocean. He has muscles pretty good body . He has a great personality .

There was no point to argue with Alice she always get what she wants anyways but that's one of the things I love about her. So I took that thing called a dress and those by the way gorgeous heels and headed for the bathroom.

After I got all the stress going through my body with a nice, warm shower I took a set of panties and a matching bra which was black and bright pink and slipped my dress. I was just zipping my dress when a yell came out of the other bathroom.

"Bella come in here. Let me fix you your hair and make up." When I was done I stepped in the room which was to be my torture for the next hour or so. I found Alice with a curling iron in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. I sight. _This was going to be a long ass night._

So I got in and Alice started curling my hair and doing my make up making my eyes pop.

She handed me a necklace and I looked into the mirror . I was shocked. I looked pretty fucking hot. My hair was like a mess but it looked pretty good and it had volume. The curls fell down my shoulders. And my eyes were so screaming sex. I was going to object about this kind of clothing and stuff but I really needed to get laid tonight. So I let it go with the flow.

" Oh.. Bella Jasper's best friend Edward and his cousin Emmett are going to be with us tonight . I heard they were pretty hot" she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes but I suddenly my though came back to me _get laid_ but I surely wasn't about to fuck with Jasper's friends. That would be totally fucked and I wasn't about to do that. No I was about to do it with a complete stranger tonight.

We were ready and a took a look at Alice and she wore a black sleeveless dress that hugged her body perfectly it was just at her knees , wavy at the bottom. But mine of course had to be more revealing. Mine was also a sleeveless one like Alice's but mine was about mi mid thigh. It was black and red. **( pictures at my profile**). We took Alice's Porsche and we headed through the club.

_I hope this is one of them good nights  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and I got ourselves at the club. It had a long line but we just looked at each other and smirked. We knew exactly what to do. _Flirting time._ With that we went to the start of the line to the bouncer. I winked at him and he winked back and that was it he lifted the velvet rope and we went in and I blow him a kiss. He was very muscler and a very short haircut with brown eyes.

We went in and tried to spot Jasper while playing '_That's my name' _(I couldn't come up with another song) as we looked. I saw a couple of guys checking me out. They weren't that bad but I wanted a great night and I don't think that one of those guys can provide me one.

Alice spotted Jasper and we went there. When we came to him there was a big muscler man next to him. He stood up and gave Alice a quick kiss but turned to something like a make out session. I cleaned my throat and they stopped.

"Oh sorry Bells. I got a little carried away." I smirked as he came to me and give me a kiss and a hug.

"I've noticed." I said with a wink. He laughed and I giggled. We set down and then I noticed I haven't introduced myself.

"Oh sorry Bella Swan" I said and handed him my hand to shake.

"No problem Emmett "he said and took my hand. " You look totally hot in that dress I might add. When Edward sees you he's going to flip." He laughed and I blushed.

"Thank you" I said still blushing he laughed herder. I'm going to get me a drink anybody want anything?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"Okay I' be back." With that I stood up and went to the bar.

"Gin and Tonic" I said to the bartender. He looked at me from my face to my boobs and back again with a wink. He was cute with brown hair. And light brown eyes I just smiled and tuned to scan the dance floor when I saw him .

A god like creature. He had the oddest colored hair it was like it was bronze. It want in every direction and all I wanted to do is run my fingers trough it. He had forest green eyes that looked like emeralds. A strong jaw. He wore a button up shirt with dark jeans. Muscles visible from his shirt. He was amazing. Adonis.

He caught me staring and smiled. He looked me from my feet to my face and on his gorgeous face played a grin. I smiled back. He started walking up to me. I smiled. Looks like I have luck.

"Hey gorgeous" he said as he pressed his body to mine. I smirked. " wanna dance? " he asked as he whipped his arms around my waist.

" I'd love to." I said confidently and he led me trough the dance floor. Just as the song "_Lights , Camera , Action_ " started by the _Pussycat Dolls_.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held his to my waist and we started to sway in the music. It was amazing the feeling of my body pressed against my own. It like I belonged there. His hands started going down my body until he reached my ass and gave a squeeze and took me closer. And I thought I heard him growl. I started to travel my hands down to his body. Going through his shoulders down his chest to his abs and reaching back up.

I got him by the neck and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

" My turn to ask a question." I said as I liked the spot behind his ear." Wanna fuck? "

He turned to me and gave me an are – you – serious look. I just nodded and he grabbed my hand and headed to the door. When we were out he led me to his car which was amazing. It was one fucking sexy car. Before me stood an Aston Martin Vanquish in black and all shiny.

He caught me staring again and a smirked played on his lips. I got in the car.

" So what's your name? " I asked . Might as well ask him one other question.

He laughed and shook his head.

" Edward Cullen" he said exchanging his hand and as I took it. I've heard that name before but I don't remember where. Oh well.

"Bella Swan" I said. " Nice to meet you" I said with a laugh.

"You too" he as he laughed also.

I assume we were going to his house because he didn't asked for directions. Which I was okay with. The ride to his home was silent but oddly it wasn't uncomfortable. We stopped at a mansion. It was beautiful… He helped me get out of the car and the time I stood outside he started kissing me. At first I didn't register what was happening but when I did I started returning it eagerly. And so the night began…

**EPOV**

I stopped my Vanquish outside some club named Midnight Sun. That's where me best friend was waiting for me. I haven't seen him in a year probably. Me and Emmett got out and headed for the entrance. The big guy looked at us and lifted the rope. I nodded my 'thanks' and he nodded back. Luckily no one here recognized me so I got in silently.

See this is my story. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm a movie star. I don't know why but ever since I played a role in some teen film chicks started to throw themselves at me. At first it was fun but now after a few stalker situations not so much.

Anyway I'm 25 years old and I live in L.A. You know home of the stars and all that shit.

I have copper bronze hair that was a mess every time so I stopped messing with it apparently it has mind of it's own. I have green eyes I mean really green. Not as much as muscular as Emmett but I have a gym in my house so I work out whenever I can.

As we walked in we found Jasper sitting on the couches at the VIP area. We walked to him and greeted him giving him a hug.

" How's it going superstar?" he said with a laugh. I laughed with him.

"Well what can I say I'm not complaining." I said when we broke up and sat down.

"What about you Hollywood? Anything interesting happening with you?" I asked. We haven't talked in ages and it's time we catch up.

"Well I'm great. I have a girlfriend you know and she's pretty cool." He said proud.

"That's great man. So where is she? Is your best friend going to meet her? " I asked as I raised an eyebrow with a crooked grin.

" Not if you do that" he laughed and he punched me lightly on the shoulder. " No she's coming soon. She's coming with her friend. And I think that she's perfect for you but I know you don't date so anyway they should be here soon."

"Okay man. I have to get laid tonight seriously. I think I'm gonna explode any second" I said and he laughed. I got up and started going to the bathroom for a quick pick at the mirror. When I got out I headed for the dace floor. I was scanning the dance floor when my eyes landed on _her._

She had long blonde almost white curled hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes were amazing brown. They were like pools of chocolate and so deep! She was wearing a tight black and red dress that hardly covered her body. Legs that went for days and at the end fuck-me silver heels. In words sex on legs.

_Fuck me.. _

She'll be my conquest tonight for sure. I looked around her to see if she was with someone. Looks like I have luck. No fucker around. I started walking slowly to her. When I walked to her she smiled to me and leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Hey gorgeous" I said when her smell hit me. It was like strawberries and it was so sweet. I wanted to lick her all. "wanna dance? "

"I'd love to" she said. With that I took her to the center of the dance floor.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I kept mine around her waist. The music started playing. We swayed in the music and it was amazing the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I started moving my hand slowly down her sides, through her hips to her ass. _And man she had a perfect ass._ I gave it a little squeeze and growled_. She felt fucking amazing._

We swayed our hips together when she started lowering her hands from my neck to my shoulders over my chest and lower and lower but never reached the spot I needed her to touch. I was hard. It was like she belonged in my arms and the feeling was amazing.

She started running her hand back again trailing her previous path back to my neck. When she reaches it she lowered my head next to hers and whispered in my ear.

" My turn to ask a question" she said with a sexy husky voice that got me even more hard if that was possible and licked the spot behind my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

"Wanna fuck?" she asked voice dripping in sex.

I looked at her and give her the are – you – serious – look. She nodded and that's my signal. I couldn't wait any longer I had to have her now.

I led her to the exit and got her to my Vanquish. When we reached the car a caught her ogling my car. I smirked. I held the passenger door open for her and she went in.

" So what's your name? " she asked I laughed . We were going to have sex and I didn't even know her name. That is so not me.

" Edward Cullen" I said put my hand for her to shake which she did.

" Bella Swan" she said with a laugh " Nice to meet you."

I guess it's not common for her either. I laughed with her.

" You too." With that I started the engine and headed for my house.

We drove in _ comfortable _silence. That's new. I never shared that one with anybody else.

I guess we were in our thoughts . I stopped the car at the house and notice Bella had a smile at her face watching the mansion. I got out and walked to her door to open it. I couldn't wait any longer as soon as she stepped out I started kissing her roughly. She was shocked at one moment but then started returning my kisses and the night went on…


	3. Chapter 3

We started kissing each other when his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him one and are tongues danced together. His taste was amazing and I couldn't stop. Then he broke our kiss and started trailing kisses down my neck all the while we were walking to the house. Once we were in he started kissing again and it was amazing.

_This will be one fucking good night._

"Bedroom" I managed to breath out. I was soaking by now begging for a release. We broke our kiss only to get upstairs. Once we were up he pulled me into another one of those hungry kisses and started unzipping my dress while I pulled his shirt away from his gorgeous body. I took my time staring into his muscles. I looked up to his face and he smirked. I smiled and threw myself at him. He unzipped my dress fully and it landed at the floor like a pool around my legs. He pulled away to look at my body and I saw his eyes darken and it was my turn to smirk. I started unbutton his belt once I finished I started unzipping his zipper painfully slow.

He groaned in my mouth and I moaned. He took my hands away and took control unzipping it faster along with the button and quickly removing his pants. I smiled.

_Someone is impatient _

He started heading for one of the doors of the house never breaking our kiss. He spun me around and tossed me on to the bed and I smiled and mouthed him a _"Come here"_ and he instantly obligated and was on top of me. He unclasped my bra and tossed it away somewhere in the room then instantly going for my panties while I took off his boxers with a little help from him. I chuckled at how we both tossed each other's underwear aside. His kisses started going down form my jaw to my collarbone sucking it lightly while moving down slow until he reached my breasts.

Edward took my nipple between his teeth. Liking and sucking until it was fully erect and moved to the other one. I moaned. His mouth felt so fucking good on my skin I couldn't get enough of him. He started moving down slowly on me again circling my bellybutton and moving further down to my pussy.

He gave my clit one long , wet , hot lick and I thought I was going to explode right then and there but I gave up one loud moan. But I hold on. I saw him down he was looking at my eyes with desire and a fucking smirk on his gorgeous face. And then entered one finger in me and I moaned again.

_Fuck…_

"Fuck you're so hot baby." He said to me and added another finger in me and started pumping in and out. I felt amazing. Fucking can't get enough of it. So fucking good… After a few minutes I gave up and let the pleasure overtake me and exploded in his mouth. He drank every drop I gave him. My breathing was hard but I was far from done with him. He climbed back to me and gave me a kiss but I put him down on the bed quickly and looked down at him.

_DAMN…_

He is fucking big . No fucking huge and looked so tasty I just had to taste him. I quickly gave him a nice lick on the head and his taste was like candy. He moaned and groaned " Fuck" and I smiled. I did that a couple of times and I knew I was driving him insane but I love to tease them all men. So fun. But I thought he had enough and I took him hole. He moaned and groaned taking my hair guiding me. I did that a couple of times to every time I got up I gave him a little kiss at the pre - cum. After a little he exploded in my mouth and it tasted like a fucking candy shop. Wow. That's new for me.

He was breathing heavily and I just smirked. He pulled me to him and with one move he was in to me. _Wow that took me by a surprise. A very good one…_ We moth moaned at the incredible contact. It like we belonged there connected. That feeling was fucking _good._

"Fuck , Bella you're so tight and wet ….feels so fucking good" He moaned as he thrusted into me.

"Harder .. Edward... Faster..." I breathed out.

"Fuck…say my name again" he said with a hard and deep thrust . I moaned again at the connection our bodies made. He felt so fucking good in me. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"EDWARD" I screamed out in ecstasy and I let my orgasm feel through my body. It felt fucking amazing and I have _never _screamed so fucking loud I was almost about to faint.

A few deep thrusts and he was out to. All God I think I was going 6o have my third orgasm tonight by the way the seed buried deep into my body.

_Thank God for the pill!_

Edward couldn't hold his body any longer so he fell completely on my body and buried his head in the crook of my neck. I didn't mind the extra weight. Because he was a freakish God. No one can deny him anything. We stayed like that that a little when he rolled over and fell asleep. I followed not far behind.

I dreamed about the breath taking God laying next to me and the mind blowing sex we just had.

**So here's the next chapter. Review and I will write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the sun was shining at my face and I groaned. _Fucking window. _Why did then sun had to shine today?! I rolled to the other side to bump on my god's chest. I smiled at how the one night stand worked out last night. _What an amazing night it was…_

But too bad it had to end. Oh well. There will be others. I thought but in my mind were parts of last night that I couldn't get out of my head.

_Bella it was a one night stand get over it._

I sight. Well might as well get out of bed. I rolled away from his chest and stood up trying to find the peaces of my clothing. I found my panties and bra and I started looking for my dress when I suddenly remembered that it was probably at the hallway. I quickly got out trying to make as little noise as possible. When the mission was successful I found my dress lying there when the scene from last night got back at me. _The kisses. The moaning. The passion._

_This was at first._

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that surrounded me, took the dress off the floor and slipped it on. I putted my shoes on and my purse was lying on the floor as well. I took my I phone out and called a cab. I gave him the directions and he drove me off to home.

The entire ride I was thinking about last night. Again. What is it that is different this time?

_You mean besides the God you managed to get into bed and the amazing sex and the connection you to had? Absolutely nothing…_

Yeah we did have a connection. I noticed that but how. I mean I know I can't have feelings for him. That's for sure but there was it. When I first touched him like electricity traveled between us. I don't know it never happened to me before. And there were also our touches and kisses like we belonged there. Like we were designed fro each other.

_Yeah Bella keep telling yourself that. There is no way in hell that Edward was designed for me. Plain me. _

Just forget it Bella. Move on. I sight and the taxi driver told me that we've reached our destination. I got out after I paid the man and wet straight to my apartment. I needed some more sleep. I put my key card and opened the door. There was Alice and Jasper making out on the couch like some teenagers. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Luckily it worked.

Jasper immediately got off Alice and sat on the couch next to her.

"Well hello miss Swan" she said smirking. "where exactly were you last night."

I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Nowhere" I said in a week voice. They laughed.

"I'm sure that's true" Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "I expect dirty details" she said with a finger pointed at me.

"Later. I'm going to take a nap. Please don't wake me up my your moaning and groaning

"I said.

"We'll do our best" Jasper assured me.

"Okay. Thanks you guys. Love you." I said on my way to the room to get my beauty sleep.

After a couple of hour I woke up form a dream. One hell of a dream. I was dreaming of Edward. Again! God when will this stop. It better be soon. Not only that but in the dream we were having sex in the public library. Man I'm pathetic.

_Get over it. It won't happen again!_

I got up and went straight for the shower. After feeling relaxed I went to the kitchen to fix myself a snack. I called Alice to ask her if there was something to do tomorrow. She said that I have a photo shoot at 3 o'clock . I was fine with it. I went to the TV flipping the channels. When I saw there wasn't anything good I went to the DVD's Alice got me and picked a random movie and enjoy my night peacefully.

The movie was going on I found it interesting. When suddenly something got me spilling the water I was drinking and the glass out of my hand. There on the screen was Edward. My God.

_Oh fuck._ I fucked a movie star and I didn't even know. Oh my God. He was my one night stand. And I just left him there without a word or letter or anything.

Great Bella you got a one night stand and you couldn't find someone else but you had to find the movie star to pick. Oh my God I feel so humiliated. He probably thinks I'm some whore.

I fucked up big time. I sight. Well what's done is done. Hopefully I won't see him anymore.

**EPOV**

I woke up with a large goofy grin spread across my face. Men that Bella had one hell of a fucking body. I had one of the most amazing nights in my life … if no the greatest. I rolled over to the other side but my goddess wasn't there. Huh? Where is she? Man I hope I can get her number so we could hit it off some time like that last night. Fuck I seriously hope she's not gone yet.

What's with me today. I don't hope for any pussy. Pussy hopes for me. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. But I'm willing to get an exception for that Bella chick. Man that she know how to get it off… Okay Cullen stop daydreaming and pull yourself together. I looked around the room to find my boxers and slipped the on when I noticed that there weren't any panties or bra's.

_Shit! She had left!_

Fuck that I'll find a new one. When I looked at the bed scenes from last night flashed before my eyes. The moaning. The groaning. The lust we had for each other. I could feel my eyes darken at the thought . I shook it away . Must start the day and get ready for work.

I got downstairs and glanced at the door. The same thing happened again. The kisses we shared the licking the passion. Okay this is new. Usually I didn't give a shit about who I sleep with other than the way they look and If it was a fan girl. Never date a fan girl. I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

I got to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there anything to eat. There was nothing more than a can of coda , some cream with a vanilla flavor and a piece of I don't know what looking like some meet. Ew. Never touching that thing. I need to go grocery shopping one of these days. Well there's nothing to eat might as well go out and grab a cup pf coffee and some breakfast.

I got in my Vanquish and speeded of to the nearest Starbucks. On the way I called Jessica my personal assistant .

"Good morning Mr. Cullen" she cheered through the speaker. Did I mention that she had a big crush on me but she was good in what she did so I left her. She wasn't like those fan girls screaming and yelling all the time. Although she did tried and steel tries to get in my pants after I declined that there will be nothing between us. But like I said she was good at her job that's why I keep her.

"Very good indeed" I said with a smirk. "So Jess is there something I have to do today? Any meeting or anything?" I asked.

"Well no not today." But tomorrow you do have a photo shoot at 3 o'clock"

"Okay thanks. Have a nice day" I said trying my best to be nice.

I got to the coffee both and ordered. I took it and left. I thought about what I should eat I figured donates would be nice. I bought some and headed back home when I noticed that I didn't have any cigarettes in me. I needed one.

"Oh fucking hell" I cursed.

I got to one of the nearest shop and there was an old man behind it.

" What would you like" he asked with a smile. He was nice.

"A box of cigarettes" I said as I threw him some money.

" You know they aren't healthy ,right?" he asked as he gave me the box.

"Yeah I know I don't smoke often." I said "bye" and with that I was out of the shop.

I hated when people lectured me what's bad for me and what isn't. It's my fucking choice and it my fucking body. I can do whatever the shit I want.

I got in the house while smoking and I felt good and relaxed. I went in the gym to take my time off. When I sat on the bench I though occurred to me. Man if Bella was sitting on my lap right now. Actually I have been thinking quite about her though. I don't know. There was just some connection between us. When I touched her electricity passes through my body and it wasn't unpleasant. I fell some how hole.

_Oh shut the fuck up Cullen and do your work._

All fucking day I couldn't get Bella out of my fucking mind. Everywhere I saw there were us doing it and the things we did and I don't know but just the thought of me got me a hard on.

**Sorry for the stupid ending of this chapter but I was kind of bored and I wanted to write some and at the end I got bored with writing too so I just thought I would just end it quick. I'll put more work into the next chapter. So REVIEW. Please encourage me to work some more for you guys. ******


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The next morning I got up took a shower, brushed my teeth and went to my closet to figure out what to wear. I wasn't sure if I had anything to do today so I had to ask Alice about that. I pulled out my grey Victoria Secret sweats and a black tank top. I was too lazy to do anything with my hair so I put it in a high ponytail and went to find Alice.

Tonight once again I dreamed of fucking Edward Cullen. Man what's with me and that guy. I can't believe I didn't know who he was. I fucked a movie star and didn't say a thing. That was pretty messed up. But what sex I had. I started getting wet just by thinking about it. He was one hell of a lover that's for sure. I wouldn't mind doing that again.

_For the last time… GET OVER IT._

I found Alice on the couch whit a bowl of cereal watching Two and a half men.

'Morning Al. What's up?' I asked and sat down next to her. She turned to me with a grin, picked up the remote and shut the TV down.

'Good morning.' She said and the grin grew. 'Now tell me what the fuck happen to you last night.'

I groaned. I suddenly wondered whether I should tell her or keep it. I decided it was best not to tell her for now

I told her the story just didn't tell her that the guy was Edward …

'Wow you screwed Edward Cullen.' She started chuckling.

'Anyway I have to see if I have anything today to do.' I got up to catch my I phone. I dialed the agency and asked them. They told me I had a photo shoot at four for some clothes. I suddenly wondered if Alice would like to join me because it sure as hell would be boring without her. I asked her and she said she had a meeting with Jasper and his friends. She told me about him and how she didn't meet the other guy Jasper was talking about because he disappeared somewhere and she was going to meet him today. She told me about how her night went and all. I checked the clock and it showed that it was 3:15 p.m. I had to start getting ready.

I took another shower and dressed in some jeans and a plain T-shirt. I mean why bother trying anything else. They were going to change me anyway and do my hair anyway. I went downstairs kissed Alice on the cheek and got outside to the car. On the way there I hummed along the songs. I finally got there. I saw Angela on the front desk.

She was a nice girl not like any of the other models here. I mean she wasn't a model but she was pretty. She had long curly brown hair with light brown eyes and skin slightly tanned. She was a good person. We were good friends and I knew that if I told her something she would ratted out like most of the people here.

It's not that I didn't like them I just didn't like how they act all nicely around you and speak shit behind your back. The only model besides Alice who is my friend here is Rosalie she was absolutely gorgeous. I mean she had long blond hair and blue eyes. Her face was the gorgeous one I've seen on a woman. I liked her because she speaks what she thinks and thinks what she speaks.

'Hey Angela, what's up?' I asked.

'Oh hey Bells. Well nothing much.' She said.

'How's Ben?' I asked. Ben was Angela boyfriend he was shy just like her but the made a cute couple and I'm glad they are together. He's a nice guy.

'Great he's taking me on a trip this weekend.' She said and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

'That's great. Tell him I said hi.' I said and smiled at her.

'I will… oh and your in room 309 for the photo shoot.' She said and smiled back.

'Thanks Angie.' I said and walked to the elevators. I got to the room and I was immediately greeted by the stylist. His name was Gorge and he was gay but a really amazing friend of mine. He had brown hair with blond tips and brown eyes. He was pretty good looking guy if you ask me.

'Hello honey. What are you up to.' He said and started walking to the chair to do my make up and hair.

'Nothing much. You?'

'Well I have a new boyfriend did I tell you?' he said and smiled smugly. I chuckled.

'No as a matter of fact you didn't. Is he good looking?' I asked.

'Pfft.. Of course he is. He is a god on the outside and inside. And an animal in bed. I think I'll stick with him for a while.' He said with a wink. I smiled.

'I'm glad. Do I get to meet him?' I asked.

'Of course girlfriend. Actually he's coming after the photo shoot so you can meet him then.' He said

'Cant wait' I said. 'What kind of clothing are we shooting today?'

'Well some sexy poses from you and some lingerie from us.'

I groaned. I fucking hated lingerie. I mean it was fucking hot and Franco sure as hell had some freaking style but I didn't feel comfortable.

'Don't worry nothing too reveling. Relax.' He assured me . I just nodded.

He started with my hair by straitening it with a hair dryer and then with a straight iron by curling the tips. He gave my hair volume and added some hair spray to keep it. Then he added some make up. Nothing too much he put some black at the bottom and pink at the end. I looked at the mirror and once again Gorge outdone himself. I mean I looked pretty fucking good. I have to hand it to him he knows what the fuck he's doing that's for sure.

'Go to Melissa she'll show you what to wear.' He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

I went to Melissa and greeted her. He showed me what I had to wear and it was one fucking sexy lingerie that's for sure. It was a black corset with white straps in front with a matching black panties. I went to change and looked at myself at the mirror I gasped. Man if Edward saw me in this…

_Stop dreaming Swan it's better if you never see him again._

_Yeah but it doesn't hurt in dreaming right?_

_Yeah live in illusion…_

I shook my head to take my thoughts away. It was wrong. I got out and Melissa handed me long and by long I mean it went above my knees black booths. I put them on and went to the set.

The set was a dark font with a with a tan antique stool in the middle. Actually the whole set added the whole antique feeling. I went to talk to the photographer to talk about my first pose.

The first was pretty easy I just had to spread my legs with my elbows on them and my best sexy face. We took some of them in that pose. Than some other. It started to get really fucking boring here.

I started thinking about Edward… I know I know I shouldn't but couldn't help it you know? He gave me the most amazing orgasm in my life and that just isn't easy to forget but that's not all. I mean there was a real connection between us I mean there was the electricity that happened every time I touched his body and another thing was his eyes. Those beautiful pools of green. When I looked into them it was like I was looking right into his soul you know. It was amazing the feeling of his touches. I never felt that before. I think that's why I'm thinking of him so much.

But I know that there is no way we could be together I mean I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet and I'm pretty sure that it was just a one night stand for him too. He probably forgot about it already anyway. Why bother… I was interrupted by the photographer.

'Okay baby we're done' he said with a wink. I was sure he was new because Isabella Swan doesn't fall for guys she works with that's for sure. I rolled my eyes and went to change. When I was done I gave my outfit back to Melissa but she just shook her head.

'No you keep them. There yours if you want them' she said. It was often that models get to keep their yours if you want them.' She said and handed them back at me.

'Sure Mel thanks.' I said and kissed her on the cheek. She handed me a bag to put the stuff there too.

I put my sunglasses on and went to the elevator to go home but I wasn't in the mood so I thought I call Alice and ask her if she wanted to go for a cup of coffee if she was done with her meeting.

'Hey Al. Where are you princess?' I asked in my sweet tone.

'Well we just sat at the coffee house. Where are you? Did you get your photo shoot done?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm all done.'

'Well why don't you join us? Wanna come?' she asked.

'Yeah sure why not.' I said and she told me where they are exactly. I went to my car got in and shoved my bad at the back seat. I started the car and headed to the coffee house. I took my bag with me because I know that Alice always wants to see if I get something. I got out and spotted them on a table near the wall. On the table were Alice, Jasper , Emmett and _OH MY FUCKING GOD! _

There on the stool next to Emmett was Edward fucking Cullen. Oh fuck what do I do now. And man did he looked fucking good. Even better than I remember. Fuck.

I had two choices. Either I went out of there this instant and tell Alice I got sick or something or I get over there and make a complete fool of myself. I was ready to start fucking running but then Jasper turned his head in my direction with a smile.

_Fucking Jasper…_

Well I guess I don't have a choice in the matter now. Man this is so fucked up I couldn't imagine a more screwed situation.

'Bells, what's up?' he said which caused everyone to look in my direction but my eyes were on Edward and I saw his eyes widen.

_It's okay Bella keep it cool._

I forced a smile and sat on the only free spot at the table witch to my luck was between Edward and Jasper. Thank you God for turning my life hell in one minute.

I waved and got to them I saw them all trace me with their eyes. Edward's jaw hung open slightly.

'Hey guys.' I said ignoring the big fat pink elephant in the room. 'What's up?'

'Nothing much just chatting. Did your photo shoot went well?' asked Jasper.

'Yeah pretty good.' I said ' I hope you guys don't mind sitting with you'

_Please say you do, please say you do…_

'No Bells your always welcome you know that.' He said with a smile.

_Jasper I'm going to kill you if you keep this shit up…_

'What' cha got there' he asked and I saw he was looking at my bag.

'Oh it's just the thing that they shoot me in and they told me I could keep it.' I said glancing at Edward I saw he was staring at me with a smirk.

_Stupid Edward…_

'Oh let me see.' Alice said and immediately grabbed the bag from the floor.

'No Alice…' but it was too fucking late she already took it out and looking at it. She held and I heard coughing behind me and saw that Edwards was coughing his coffee. I smirked.

'Are you okay man.' Emmett asked while hitting him on the back.

'yeah I'm good' he said.

'Oh Bella I almost forgot Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Bella.' She said. I gave Edward the don't-you-dare-say-anything-about-us-or-I'll-fucking-kill-you look. I shook his hand and smiled gently.

'It's nice to meet you Edward.' I said smirking a little.

'You too' he said with a smirk with his own. I almost laughed out loud.

'So Bella what do you do' he said with a knowing look.

'I'm a model for Franco Ferucci. I'm working with Alice.' I said.

'What kind of mode are you only on lingerie or…' he asked with a smirk. Why was he smirking?

'Well no. All kind of clothes actually.' I said looking into those green pools. He was so beautiful. 'What do you do Edward?'

'I'm an actor.' He said quite smugly. 'Never watched one of my movies?'

Oh baby I did but I just thought I could ignore it but so far it has been shit and that fucking vampire flick didn't help.

'You know I thought I saw you somewhere else.' I said playing with him a little. 'Probably at one of your movies.'

'Probably' he smirked and I saw he was trying to hold his laugh. I glanced at the others and they were all caught in a conversation of their own. The rest of the time passed by chatting and getting to know each other. We all agreed to go to a club sometime soon. We were at the exit of the café and I felt something on my back pocket. I picked it up and saw it was a napkin.

I had real fun the other night.

Call me if you want another one.

650-123-4567 _(I have no idea if that is a actual number but anyway..)_

I looked at it back again and put it back in my pocket. I had no idea what to do with it. I knew the right thing was to threw it away but I just couldn't. But if he wanted another night together I can sure give him one. I mean one night couldn't hurt as long as I tell him to keep it between us there will be no problem. Although I think we'll feel quite awkward and he was Jaspers friend. I just didn't know what to fucking do.

_Man why does it have to be so complicated. _

_Oh Bella come on you know you want to call him._

_Yeah but what about the guys_

_They'll never find out._

_Oh what the hell… it's not like I haven't done it already. One more night couldn't hurt._

_That's it!_

_It's kind of a shitty end of the chapter but I was tired. The next chapter will be bigger. If you want me to continue you have to REVIEW!_

_Love,_

_Zornica._


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in my room clutching to the peace of paper in my hands. I looked at it again and read the words again but nothing changed. The words were still there and I was still undecided.

Edward, my one stand hook up, had given me his number asking for a round two. Our first night was amazing and I really enjoyed myself even though I didn't do one night stands often. Actually I didn't do them at all. Just once in my life I decide to have something different. To have meaningless sex with someone with no strings attached. But of course I couldn't have that. The one guy I like has to be a friend of my best friends. Of course!

_Okay Bella try to focus for God's sake… _

What the hell am I suppose to do? I knew the answer to that but I couldn't bring myself to just throw the peace of paper that contained the information I need for a great sex night or maybe an afternoon.

I sat on the bed, legs crossed and my head in my hands. Trying to find my will…

I heard noise coming from the other room and figured that it was Alice I opened the door to meet my best friend. Could I tell her about this dilemma? I knew she would tell me to stop and not to do it and I knew it to but I think I could just stall a little longer to make up my mind.

She was standing by the counter at our kitchen putting out groceries and humming to herself.

'Hey Alice what's up?' I asked leaning against one of the walls.

"Nothing, just got form Jaspers. We're having a movie night at Edward's tonight just so you know" she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What?" I asked looking a little shocked. I mean we only knew him like a day and we're already best friends.

"Yeah, Jasper wants us to go and Emmett is going to be there also"

Well I guess I'll see him tonight that gives me some time to figure things out.

"So do you like him?" I asked sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah, I mean he's a good guy" she said as she finished putting the stuff. She looked at me "Why? Don't you like him?"

"No, no I do" I said quickly. "I just wanted to know your opinion.

"Bella are you sure you're okay… because you're acting strange." She said looking at me suspiciously.

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking."

"Of course and you know if you ever need to talk to me about something you can do it. You know that right?"

"Of course Ally."

"Okay, and just so you know we're supposed to be there at around seven then we might go to a club somewhere. Do you have work tomorrow?"

_Clubbing again…_

_Oh just let it go Bella…_

"No, I don't think so but even if I do we could go,"

"Really?"

"Sure? Why not?"

"because you're not usually into this kind of thing you know. I often have to force your ass to go clubbing with us." she said.

"Well if you don't want to…"

"Oh, no I do want to" she paused. "just a happy reaction I guess" she said as she smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked looking at her suspiciously. She just shook her head and walked out of the room to her bedroom and closed the door.

_Okay, how did that happen?_

_Never mind…_

I went to my room also with an apple in my hand and went to see if George send me the new photo shoot. And surely enough it was there. I checked out the pictures and I admit it that I didn't look so bad. After that I sat at my bed and stared at the sealing.

Why do I keep thinking about him? I have never had that feeling before. What's so special about him that makes me so… tingly inside. He is absolutely gorgeous I admit. That soft, thick bronze hair and those green eyes and those things just make my body go nuts. So we did have one night together and what if I wanted to have another one? Would that be so bad?

I took the peace of paper in my hand and looked at the number. I picked up my phone from my night stand and made my decision.

"Hey, it's Bella…"

EPOV

_Holy mother of god!_

My one night stand was friends with my friends?! The most incredible fuck in my life.

What the fuck do I do know? Juts follow her lead and see If she calls you on it or just ignore it.

I watched as she walked to the table where we sat. Her hair was in those gorgeous fucking waves falling down her shoulders and had dark make up surrounding those beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a casual grey sweatpants that looked amazing on her body and a black tank top that pushed her breasts up. She looked amazing.

_I wanted to fuck her again, man did I… _

I saw her eyes and saw the surprise in there and a quick flash of panic. She didn't know what to do either. She sat down and Jasper asked her how the photo shoot went. Guess she was a model or some shit. I wasn't surprised with a body like that. Our friends went in to a conversation about something and I looked at the bag she was caring.

"What cha got there?" I asked with a smirk on my face trying to be my arrogant normal self.

"Oh it's just the thing that they shoot me in and they told me I could keep it" she said looking at me.

"Oh let me see" Alice's voice rang out grabbing the bad from the floor.

"No Alice…" Bella started to speak but it was too late Alice was already showing me the most sexy outfit I have ever seen. It was a black corset with white silk straps around the stomach area. I started coughing before I even registered. Man the was that thing would look on her.

"Are you okay man?" Emmett said hitting me on the back.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh I almost forgot! Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella" Alice said.

Yeah Alice I think we kind of know each other.

"Nice to meet you Edward" she said smirking at me. Now she's smirking?

"Yeah, you too." I said with a smirk of my own. I saw her expression and I saw she was trying to hold back her laughter. Not that I could blame her. I mean I don't know but this situation is awkward and funny. I don't know if I should be ashamed or should be laughing my ass off, but I was certain of one think. I wanted to _fuck_ her again…

"So Bella what do you do?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm a model for Franco Ferucci. I'm working with Alice." She said lightly.

"What kind of mode are you only on lingerie or…" I asked because I would sure as hell want to see her in one of those corsets.

"Well no, all kind of clothes actually." She paused with a questioning look on her face. "What do you do, Edward?"

"I'm an actor." I said sounding a little smug. But what the hell, I was proud for what I earned for myself. "Never seen one of my movies?"

"You know I thought I saw you somewhere…" she trailed off. "Probably at one of your movies." She smiled wickedly.

"Probably"

That's when I knew I had to have her again. Maybe she'll be out of my system then. I took out the pen that was in my pocket and wrote down on a napkin.

We talked for a while longer. The tension in the room was gone and thank God, because I fucking hated those awkward moments when no one knew what to say.

We all stood and on my way out I put a little something for Bella in her pocket.

If she felt the same way I felt that night than she would call and if she didn't it wouldn't make an uncomfortable situation between me and her. It was a win, win situation for me either way so there was no wrong in it but I really hoped she would call me and we can have another night like that one.

Just waiting for her to decide…

_**So I got bored and had nothing better to do so I figured I update because I don't even know if anyone is reading this and I don't think I care. If like read. And if you like it review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer**__**: I do not own Twilight, I'm sure you know that much.**_

_**I was bored and I thought I'd update at least. **_

It was six thirty and I was already to go. I decided that I was going to wait and see where it goes. I still had time to think, it didn't have to be today exactly. I was in my room standing in front of the full length mirror checking out my outfit for the night. I chose to wear something that I didn't think I'd wear really. It was a little black dress that came to my thighs, the top was corset like with black satin straps since a certain someone seemed to like my shooting outfit this morning, the end was ruffled with taffeta like material and I choose to wear it with high tights that were basically see-through and had black flowers on them. I had to admit I looked pretty amazing and I felt amazing too. My hair was straight and my make up was like this morning just fixed a little bit by Alice and I was ready to go.

I walked out of my room to see Alice sitting on the couch going through her purse.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey, you're ready. You look amazing by the way. Where did you get the dress?"

"One of my shoots, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We climbed in her Porsche and speeded off to Edward's house. It was just as massive as I last saw it and still beautiful. Alice gasped as she looked around herself.

"This house I s amazing, no wonder he bought it." She said and I just nodded having nothing to say.

We got to the front door and rang the bell. I heard Emmett's voice shout out that there was someone at the door.

"Then get it you fucking idiot." Edward shouted. I looked at Alice who rolled her eyes.

Emmett's massive figure was in front of us as he let out a long whistle as he checked me out.

"Bella was it? You sure clean up nice." He commented. I blushed and looked away from him as he stood there and smirked. "Well come on in"

We came inside and followed Emmett to the living room where an enormous TV stood plastered on the wall. On the opposite side was a comfortable looking black leather couch with a wooden table in front of it. There were cupboards and beautiful paintings hanging on the walls.

I looked up to see him and there he stood in all his glory. He was wearing dark jeans and a simple but expensive looking shirt that hugged his body in all the right places and showed the muscles on his arms. He wasn't huge like Emmett but it was noticeable that he woks out and keeps his Adonis like sculpture.

I saw his eyes slowly take my form in and heard a low rumbling sound that sounded like a growl coming from his lips and murmured something I couldn't catch.

"Hey you're here." He stated in a hoarse voice.

"What would you like to watch? We have Remember me that this sucker head plays in, Date Night that is supposed to be a comedy and some chick flick that we are not watching…" Emmett rattled off as we sat on the couch.

"Oh can we please watch Remember me I heard it's really good." Alice piped in

"Alice I don't know why you told me to dress up like this if we were only watching a movie."

"Oh Bella, relax. We'll go to a club afterwards." I just rolled my eyes and didn't roll up a fight with her because honestly she always wins and I couldn't tell but I was a little excited about going to a club with Edward.

"Isn't Jasper coming?" I asked.

"Yeah he should be here shortly." Alice said as she picked up her phone and looked at the time.

"Do you have popcorn?"

"Yeah it's in the kitchen" Edward said looking at me.

"I'll go get it." I said as I stood up.

"I'll help you"

He followed me into the kitchen ignoring the stares we got form Emmett and Alice. As soon as we were in the kitchen Edward backed me up until my back hit the counter top, his hands grabbed my face and slammed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and sloppy but I really, really liked it. My hands flew directly to his hair that I wanted to touch so badly these past few days and I started to pull it a bit. He groaned and pushed his tongue deep into my mouth which caused me to moan from the pleasure I was feeling. I felt the dampness starting to pool at my thong as his hands slide down from my face to the swell of my breast down my hip bone as he grabbed my ass and squeezed it lightly and moaned again.

"What's taking so long?" Emmett shouted form the room.

Edward pulled away from me and I started panting by the effect of the kiss and I saw Edwards lips were swollen just as I'm sure mine were.

"Coming" he yelled and turned to me "we need to talk." I just nodded and grabbed the bowl full of popcorn and went to sit on the couch.

Jasper came a few minutes after that and we all gathered on the couch and of course I was beside Edward and I couldn't stop the feeling of electricity that made my body come awake and pulled me towards Edward. I wonder if he felt it too. I couldn't concentrate on the movie and I just sat there, having peeks at Edward any chance I got.

_God Bella you are really pathetic._

I needed to decide what to do because I was sure that Edward would want to talk about the note he slipped to me the morning and right now that proposition started to look really friendly. I wanted to do it there was no doubt about it. I didn't really like the idea of being like this. Because if I took the proposition I might as well tattoo 'whore' on my forehead and I know I was just not that girl. I should turn him down but I don't want to. God when did this become so complicated I just wanted a one night stand with a total stranger that wasn't a friend of my friends with no strings attached but of course I couldn't have that now could I? Life would be too easy that way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt Edwards hand pass gently on my knee and I looked up at him and saw that he was watching me with dark hooded eyes and I looked around the room to see everyone caught up in the movie and met his eyes again. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now. But I knew I had to contain myself.

The rest of the movie passed extremely slow for me and it was pure torture. All I had were thoughts of us and how it would work out. When the movie ended we all headed for the cars.

I was walking out of the front door when I heard Edward's voice ring out.

"Alice if you want to drive with Jasper, I could take Bella in my car."

"What's going on?" I asked and stepped in next to them.

"Bella you don't mind if I ride with Jasper, do you? I mean not that you can't come it's just…" Alice started rambling.

"Of course I don't mind. Don't worry about it."

"You can _come_ with me." Edward said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard come from a man.

"Yeah, okay."

We all went into the cars. Alice and Jasper in her Porsche, Emmett rode alone in his Hummer and Edward and me in his Aston Martin. I was quite nervous about spending some alone time with him again and I figured he would ask me about my decision. We were the last to take off and as soon as I came in the car Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him as he crashed my lips to him. I moaned instantly at the perfect taste that he was. This time I was the one that put my tongue in his mouth but he pulled away.

"So, beautiful? Have you thought about my proposition yet? He asked.

"Yes, and I think we should do it."


End file.
